


Too Cute

by EpicKiya722



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adorable Jay, Adorable Lloyd, Adorable Zane, Cole is a Cool Bro, Dorks in Love, Gen, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, LEGO Ninjago Movie Compliant, Leggings, Lloyd Just Wants to Stay a Single Ninja Pringle, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Randomness, Sweaters, Sweaters and Leggings are a Dangerous Combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: There's a new student at Ninjago High, there's too much cuteness to behold and Nya and Lloyd are just so done with crushes.





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is compliant to the movie, however some of the characters of the show as well as traits of the main cast are referenced. They're not hugely mentioned, more subtle really. You'll see what I mean!

She noticed. She notices everything because she's awesome like that.

She noticed that it was more windy than most mornings. That meant it was definitely sweater and jacket season. Which also meant that certain people will be breaking out said clothing and other said people will swoon like crazy.

Nya knew this was intimately it was going to be a good day.

For one, she was proven right as she sat her bike in park once she made it to the high school. There, sitting on one of the outside benches was two of their group. Zane and Jay. Both wearing cute sweaters.

Jay's was that natural fluffy cotton, colored a lighter blue than usual, drowning him like a dress/blanket. It was set with blue jeans and his signature scarf with matching shoes. His hair was even more ruffled than usual.

Zane adorned an expectedly snowy white knit sweater, the sleeves giving him sweater paws and was a little shorter than Jay's, but still baggy. Grey jeans and white boots was worn with it.

"Sweater day, boys?", she greeted, taking a standing next to Zane's left as they waited for Kai, Cole and Lloyd. Conveniently, a familiar hot red car was pulling up next to Nya's motorcycle as the school bus pulled up.

"The autumn is upon us.", Zane reminded as the wind came and went.

"Duly noted, Zee."

Cole and Kai walked up, adorning jackets like Nya was. Maybe Cole wouldn't be wearing a sleeveless shirt under his.

He had his headphones on, listening to the music and bobbing his head to the beats until he came closer to Zane. He stared at the ice maker, who was oblivious to it, admiring how the white looked on Zane. It just looked extra special today.

"It's official. My sis is a speed demon.", Kai declared. "She passed me at least three times on the highway." He met with Jay's sparkling dark blues and bright smile. Nya smirked watching as her brother stared, obvious adoration in his browns. "Um... sweater's new..."

Freckles contrasted against reddened skin as Jay looked down at the blue material, fiddling with the sleeves. "Oh. R-right. It's new. Thought it looked cute and warm. I-it's warm.", the lightning summoner replied timidly.

"It looks good. On you."

Jay's blush increased in color.

Sometimes, Nya was glad her brother was open-minded and spoke about whatever he had on his mind. Maybe he could finally tell Jay how he felt. Both him and Cole. Nya was well aware of the mutual crushes, seeing how Cole would always lean on Zane or Kai was Jay's shield whenever he got spooked. Or when Zane baked a cake for Cole. Or when Jay always offered to be Kai's study partner.

Even Lloyd had noticed and commented how if they didn't do something about the obvious attraction, he would take matters into his own hands. That wouldn't be pretty, given his current situation with Chen thriving for his attention with the new kid that only shown up yesterday. Ironically, after a week Chen gave a rather heartfelt apology, he went to confess to Lloyd, the new kid spotted him and began to flirt. Before a physical altercation between them could start, Lloyd was quick to shut it down.

Thus, a rivalry began.

"Oh. Thank you, Kai."

"It's too cold for any bullshit today.", muttered their last arriving friend.

They watched him stroll up slowly, a disgruntled expression on his face as he loudly slurped on his green and black dragon imprinted travel cup. Today, apparently, Lloyd had joined team sweaters. His was his signature emerald green with big bold black letters that read, "MISSED THE NAP, BACK OFF" with a hood up on his head and sleeves that covered his hands. They had no idea how he was holding that metal cup, ninja or not. With the sweater, he wore black... leggings and combat boots.

"It's not that cold, Lloyd. Also, are those leggings?", Cole teased.

"Laundry. And yes it is that fucking cold. I'm lucky I have an awesome mom who made me some good coffee.", Lloyd muttered.

"How about we go inside the school? Where it could be warmer?", Kai suggested all-knowingly.

Lloyd groaned. "I don't feel like----"

"LLLLLLOOOOYYYDDDDD!!! SWEETHEART!!!"

"We're going in the school! We're going in the school! We're going in the school! We're going in the school! We're going in the school!"

Lloyd had effectively pulled Zane and Jay up on their feet, pushing the group through the double doors as he rushed to get them inside without dropping his cup. How he found the strength to push them all in was something that needed to be answered. He hid behind Jay and Kai, luckily being the shortest in the group, as a dark haired, pale teen past them, searching around for the blond. When he was out of sight, Lloyd cautiously moved from behind them, sighing.

"How does he even know my name?!"

"Lloyd, everyone knows your name.", Kai voiced.

"Yeah, but he's not from Ninjago."

"That's the new kid, right?", Jay asked, tilting his head cutely, unknown to the effect it had on Kai.

"Yes. Morro. He swears he's gonna be my future husband."

"Do you want that?"

"No!"

Lloyd didn't hesitate to punch Cole's arm.

"Ow! What the fuck, dude?"

"Shush it."

"Guys, calm down. You're gonna cause a scene. Maybe even attract the wrong attention.", Jay advised.

"I don't want to deal with any teachers right now.", Nya groaned.

Lloyd sighed, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry. It's just... First, Chen. Now, Morro. I want to be a single pringle.", he whined, pouting and crossing his arms.

Zane had hugged him in, patting his shoulder. "You will be fine, Lloyd."

"Thank you, Zane. See, that's why he's my favorite."

"I thought I was you're favorite, bro.", Kai frowned.

"You've got to earn it."

* * *

Before long, their second class of the day rolled around. Math.

Conveniently, they all shared the same classes. However, Lloyd, Jay, and Zane had shared the last class which was Art and Nya, Kai and Cole shared history. They switch the next day, the former three taking history and the latter Art.

Nya was watching as Cole listened to his music with one earbud in, staring at Zane who was engrossed in a book. She shook her head, amused and glanced over to see her brother staring at Jay, leaning more on his desk with love in his eyes while the lightning ninja played with his phone.

"Jeez."

"Man, they got it bad.", Lloyd agreed, shaking his head. "I swear if they don't hook up by the end of this week."

"How about today?"

"Even better."

"Sorry, I'm late, class! There was a holdup in the printing room.", the teacher announced, coming in and closing the door behind her. "Two of the machines are somehow broke, so I'm holding off the test for today. For now, I'll just have you work on an assignment in your textbooks to get you guys and girls ready for Wednesday."

She opened her own book and went to a marked page, writing the numbers down. "Work on pages 201 to 202. There's twelve problems, so I want you to work in groups of six. You have until the end of the period."

Immediately, the students had split into groups. Morro and Chen had lost their chance to be in a group with Lloyd, much to the green ninja's pleasure, so they separately joined other groups.

Of course, the ninjas were in a group together.

"Okay, how about we split into pairs, each taking four problems?", Nya suggested.

"Sounds good.", Kai agreed with his sister, searching through his bag. He gave a dissatisfied noise suddenly. "Shit."

"Something's wrong, Kai?", Cole asked.

"Yeah. I left my book in my locker."

"Well, you could just pair with me, Kai.", Jay offered, settling his textbook between them, an obvious blush on his cheeks.

Lloyd and Nya smirked behind their books.

Kai looked both pleased and relieved at the offer. "Thanks, Jay. I guess that means you and I are a pair."

"But Jay's a beast at math.", Cole voiced.

"And so is Zane!", Lloyd reminded. "You should work with him because, like, you suck at math."

Cole instantly lit up at the idea, scooting closer to the nindroid... ninjaroid... ninja android and ignoring the low-key insult shot at him. Probably because he did kinda suck at math.

"Fine by me."

No one caught Lloyd and Nya fist-bumping under the table.

* * *

Starting third period, lunch rolled around, which was ultimately their favorite time in high school.

Not because, hey food, but that it was right before they had to head to the tortuous class called gym.

Despite being ninjas, the physical activity they had go endure was so tiring and so... neh.

Also, it was entertaining to see some of their schoolmates try to ask their crushes out, skipping but getting caught and even Morro and Chen compete for Lloyd's attention via stares from across the courtyard.

At a corner table, the group sat, chatting away and sharing food.

"All I'm saying is, Lloyd, that if you don't want either one of them, tell them."

"I have tried, Jay. But they are reluctant to accept I want to be single. You know Morro has asked me if I minded being 'queen of the dead or Cursed Realm' or something along those lines. I was only paying attention partly."

"And Chen?", Nya questioned with a giggle.

"Lifted my hand and asked me about my ring size."

"Oh?"

"I didn't tell him and just walked away. I give up at this point."

Zane and Jay just hugged him, the platinum blonde patting his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, thank you."

"It will be okay, bro. Some guys just can't take a hint or just be more... low-key, you know?", Kai said.

Slowly, Nya turned to him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Oh yeah. You know all about being low-key about your crush, huh?"

Kai's face fell, his lips curling to the side as he crossed his arms. Everyone else looked intrigued at the female ninja's words, eyes widened and boring right at Kai. Jay, however, looked mixed on having a reaction.

Kai? Having a crush? On some girl... or guy?

The blue clad ninja felt a sense of jealousy, a small amount of it from a guessing that Kai was liking someone who wasn't him.

Cole suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The noise made surrounding students jump.

"Dude. Duuuude. Who's the crush?", he surprisingly whispered.

Nya and Lloyd caught the brief glance at Jay that Kai have him before the fire ninja spoke.

"Nuh uh. Can't tell you that, bro."

"Why not? I could hook you up!"

"Yes, because you're a real Casanova."

Kai picked up one of Lloyd's fries and tossed it at Cole's forehead. The other just grumbled and sat down.

"No, but seriously, Kai. Who's the lucky person you're crushing on?", Lloyd questioned.

"I'm not telling you their name... but I can tell you that they are the most attractive person I've had the pleasure of knowing.", came a longing sigh.

"Is it Skylor? You've dated her for a while."

"No, Zane. I wouldn't crush on someone I dated before... Besides, that Nya's territory."

There was a flick of a finger against a neck.

"Ow! The fuck?!"

* * *

"Have I mentioned I hate gym?"

Brown met blue, chuckles behind the speaker.

"Yes, you have expressed a distaste for our physical class, Kai."

"Just checking."

"Which is weird because you're, like, the most athletic out of all six of us. Nya comes in right behind you.", Lloyd said, just they and their fellow classmates reached down, stretching to their toes. Cole had a good view of Zane's butt since they were in rows.

"I just don't like being forced to do physical activity. Training, alright. I like training. This? Not so much."

"Alright, class. That's it for our warm-up exercise today. Today, we're going out to the track and doing four laps. You can walk them or whatever. Once everyone's done, we'll come back inside and finish out the rest of the period. Easy day.", the coach announced.

They followed him out the gym, heading down the sidewalk next to the parking lot that lead to where the football field, track, and stone bleachers were.

The ninjas stuck together, as they usually do. Lloyd had sent death glares at Chen, warning him to come any closer.

Luckily, Morro didn't have this class.

Otherwise, he would have to glare harder.

His eyes were starting to hurt.

"Sssooo, Kai. That crush---"

"Cole. No."

Nya, Lloyd, Jay and Zane was engaged in a conversation of their own for the time being. This leaving Cole to bother Kai about the earlier topic.

 The earth ninja was curious, having a guess of who after he noticed the glance from lunch.

Oh yeah.

He caught it, too.

"I just want to know. Humor me, alright? How about I guess and you tell me if I'm right?"

Kai looked skeptical for a second before his expression softened and paired with a shrug.

"Okay."

"So, we know it's not Skylor."

"Nuh uh."

"It's not Lloyd... Then that would suck for you if it was."

"And weird."

Cole made five more guesses that he sensed were incorrect. Glancing back, he smirked, knowing just what to say next.

"Is this crush of yours a male?"

The bottom of Kai's left foot skidded across the pavement a little. He nodded.

"Okay, okay. Does he look good in blue?"

"Most definitely. It's his color, I tell you.", Kai sighed, no doubt thinking about the sweater a certain lightning ninja adorned earlier.

"Uh huh. Freckles?"

"One of his best features."

They were constellations on a cute face, he swears.

"I bet he's smart."

"A genius."

"Someone we know?"

"Close to us."

"... Timid, but low-key shady?"

"It's what makes him hot."

"Jay. I bet... No, I know it's Jay."

Kai halted, a red tint colored his lightly tanned cheeks. Cole's dark hazel eyes widened in the realization that he was so right.

"You... Uh... Jay?"

"Yup.", Kai answered, still his signature color, but a little less timid.

"Wow. That's... That's just great! Kai, you got to ask him out!"

Kai nudged Cole, his statement being a little too loud and briefly catching the four's attention. When they turned away, Kai spoke.

"I can't do that."

Cole scoffed, crossing his arms over his sweatshirt covered chest, a bushy eyebrow raised.

"And why not?"

"Well, for one, he had an attraction to my sister."

"He's over it. They're besties now."

"... true. But what if he doesn't like guys?"

"Kai, Kai. Jay's bi."

Kai opened his his mouth to retort, but then he remembered Cole was right.

"... Right."

"And besides, look at him!"

The two glanced back at the others, zooming in on Jay. The reddish-brown haired teen chuckled at something that Lloyd had said. Cole grinned at Kai, seeing how he visibly swooned at Jay's soft laughter.

"See? You're gonna let him get away? That blue ball of adorableness? Then you are crazy."

Kai stuck his hands in the pockets of his red sweatpants. "Okay, maybe I am, but..."

"I think he does like you back. Just give it a chance. You don't have anything to lose. Jay isn't gonna hate you any less or anything."

Brown eyes stared back at Cole. Neither boy said anything, listening to Zane say something about getting a pet falcon. Kai noticed that Cole looked mighty focused on Zane's voice. He looked almost...

Oh.

With a grin, Kai asked, "Are you telling me all this because you're my friend or that you're pumping yourself up to ask out your own crush, Zane?" in a teasing manner.

Cole's face was the one red this time.

"..."

"Don't lie to me."

"... Both."

Kai chuckled, shaking his head.

"Bro."

"Quiet."

Taking his left hand out his pocket, he placed it on Cole's shoulder to comfort him.

"How about this? If I ask Jay, you ask out Zane? Deal?"

Cole looked up at Kai, smiling.

"Alright. Deal."

"Deal on what?"

The duo realized that the other four was now closer, each of them with curiosity written on their face.

"Well... um... we..."

"We made a deal on asking out our crushes.", Kai blurted, Cole nodding along with it.

Nya and Lloyd's expressions changed that to smugness and humor. Zane and Jay's were hopeful.

"Oh? Cole has a crush, too?", Nya teased, looping her arm around Cole's. "I wonder who."

"Guess."

"It's not that girl, Seliel, is it? You've dated her."

"No. We're not bitter exes, but it's not her... besides, she scares me a little."

"I hope it's not me.", she joked.

"Nya, it's not you. Even though at some point, we all have had a worship and attraction phase when it came to you."

"Not me."

"Exept Lloyd."

Someone else went to open their mouth.

"And Kai."

"Trust me, I feel appreciated. And I'm positive it isn't me! Honestly, I think you're going for the male variety of blonde."

Cole stared at her with impression and shock, Zane and Lloyd glancing at each other since they got the description.

"You... you know?!"

"Since forever. You and Kai are like open books, bro. Both Lloyd and I caught it."

"Caught what?", Jay questioned, tilting his head.

Lloyd awed and pinched his cheek.

"Oh, you're so adorable sometimes."

"That's the kettle calling the pot black."

"..."

"Mr. Cute Junior Evil Overlord."

"Shade."

"Let's get back on track here, you two." Nya looped her other arm with her brother's, now in a spot between him and Cole. She looked back and forth with them. "So who are you two trying to charm?"

"You apparently know who, Nya.", Cole reminded.

"Yeah. But they don't. And by they, I mean your crushes."

"I don't think asking them during gym is the best place because honestly? I want to kiss mine the moment he says yes.", Kai admitted.

"And? It's more romantic."

"No it's not."

"I'm still waiting to know who you two like.", Jay voiced.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Jay, if you and Zane looked in a mirror, then you know who Kai and Cole are crushing on."

Zane and Jay took two seconds to think about it.

"Lloyd, that would mean Kai and Cole are crushing on us because we would be looking at our reflections.", Zane said.

Silence.

"Oh. Oh! Holy shit! Are you serious?!"

Jay had jumped a little from Zane's outburst, obviously not expecting it. Well, neither was the others. However, he was too happy knowing that Kai wasn't crushing on somebody else.

Cole nodded, taking Zane's hand after Nya un-looped from his arm.

"Yes. Zane, I like you. You snowy ball of fluff and wires. I. Like. You."

"..."

Zane wasn't sure what to say. A fluttered feeling engulfed in his chest.

"..."

Cole blinked, concern in his eyes at the ninroid's silence.

"Um... Zane? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you!"

Cole jumped back a little from the second outburst. Also from when Zane hugged him.

"Oh!"

"That's just... aaawww.", Nya cooed as the two embraced each other. "Does this mean you're going out now?"

"Well, it seems the feelings are mutual. So I guess we are.", Cole replied.

"Then you two should kiss.", Lloyd advised.

Zane's face colored, eyes shifting to the green ninja.

"I don't think this is the appropriate setting for that, Lloyd."

"And?"

"You and Nya are just romance specialists, huh?", Kai taunted.

They had stopped momentarily before and now continued their walking around the track.

Nya playfully punched his arm.

"Believe it. Now, it's your turn. Ask Jay out."

Kai looked at Jay who instantly blushed, running fingers through his hair. With a smirk, the fire wielding ninja took a hold of his hand.

"Okay, Jay Walker. Would you go out with me?"

The others chuckled as Jay turned redder, giggling himself just more broken in embarrassment and happiness.

Well, no more suspicious jealousy!

"Yeah. I'll go out with you."

"Yes!"

Lloyd and Nya fist bumped, satisfied grins on their faces.

"This is better."

* * *

Now newly dating, the couples were more anxious to get the last ten minutes of their final class period over with.

Cole and Kai were glaring at the clock within History, amusing the hell out of Nya who wasted no time to take quick pictures of them.

 The teacher really didn't notice this since he was grading papers while his students worked on an assignment.

"I knew you guys were sprung before, but damn you are really sprung now.", Nya commented.

"The sooner school is out, the sooner we can head to the bakery we decided on. I want that cake.", Cole remarked, the minutes inching now to six.

"You also want to buy Zane cake, too,  don't you?"

"That too!"

"Aw, Cole. You're so sweet."

"Like cake."

"What's with you and cake?"

And just two halls away!

"What is with him and cake?"

Jay and Zane had shrugged, not really knowing the answer. They and Lloyd headed to the sink to wash out their cups and brushes.

"Zane, Cole and I have been friends for quite some time before you, Nya and Kai came along and we still don't have a definite answer to that.", Jay replied. He had placed their supplies back into the cupboards before taking back their seats.

"Zane, your boyfriend is cake-crazy."

"Lloyd, cake is good so I can see why Cole would like it so much. Besides, I find it cute."

Lloyd cooed, pinching at Zane's cheek just as he did Jay's earlier.

"You're just so adorable and sweet... Cole is going to corrupt you."

"What makes you think I already haven't been corrupted?"

"You've got a point!"

"Ah, man."

Zane and Lloyd looked over and saw Jay grimace at a blue paint stain on his sweater. "I just got this sweater."

"Don't fret, Jay. I'm sure it will come right out. It's washable paint... and blue."

"Zane, I love how optimistic you can be at times.", Jay smiled just as the bell rung.

"Thank you."

The trio left the art room, heading into the hallways and going for the front exit of the school.

By the time they got there, someone had decided to take just a few moments of Lloyd's time.

"Lloyd, have I mentioned that green looks captivating on you? It heightens your allure."

Lloyd resisted to the urge to sigh really loudly, turning to face Morro. So far, there was no sign of Chen.

"Morro, for the last time, as gently as I can put this... no."

"I was only complimenting you.", the other green and black clad teen smiled.

"Well, thank you for that."

Lloyd wasn't going to admit it, but he was a little giddy about the compliment. Green was his favorite color... in tie with gold.

"Just honesty."

"Do you want something?"

"Only to tell you how lovely you looked, is all, Lloyd."

There was a brief silence between them, emerald green staring into dark blackish-brown.

Tugging his backpack strap a little more on his shoulder, Lloyd began to take a step back. "Okay... well, I'm just gonna take off."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Lloyd wasn't surprised when Morro lifted his hand, pushing the sleeve off his hand a bit, and kissed it.

"You have a wonderful day, Lloyd.", he added before taking his leave.

The blonde quickly scurried to catch up with Zane and Jay who seen the whole thing.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word.", Lloyd warned.

 Zane just bit his lip to keep from giggling. Jay, apparently, still had to voice his thoughts.

"Well, you didn't kill him."

"Nope. He was less... agitating this time. But I know he's up to something."

"Yes. He's trying to get your body, Lloyd. And not by possession."

"Jay..."

"If you had to choose between Chen and Morro I can see you going for Morro. I get it, you want to be single."

"For as long as my father is Lord Garmadon."

"You and Morro would probably hit it off. You're already matching with the color scheme. You have that whole brooding thing."

"I don't brood."

"But you do shade. You shady, literally slaying bitch."

"You know it."

"You also have that 'I know I look evil, but I'm really a good person' aura."

"How you know he's not totes evil?"

"Because I also don't know if he's totes good."

"See? I can see why we're friends."

"Yeah, because we're innocently cute, but high-key done with life."

"While Cole corrupts Zane, you're corrupting Kai."

"... probably."

"I worry for you two.", Zane voiced just as the other half of their group was in view.

"Someone has to."

"Oh, Lloyd has on his 'Chen or Morro tried to get into my leggings' face.", Nya teased, cranking her bike up.

"Shut up and drive me to the bakery. I'm due for some cupcakes.", Lloyd demanded playfully, getting on her bike after he slipped on the spare helmet.

"You're loveable when you're hungry."

"Drive, woman!"

Nya laughed, revving up her bike.

"We'll see you at the bakery."

She drove away, students quickly clearing from the way as smoke trailed after.

Kai tsked, shaking his head.

"My sister is a daredevil."

"And she's badass being one.", Jay remarked, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Seems to run in the family."

Kai hummed in joy at the gesture, hugging Jay close.

Cole tapped on the roof of the car to catch their attention.

"Can we go now? Cake's a-waiting."

"Zane, I give you full permission to make out with your boyfriend in my car to shut him up.", Kai voiced as they piled into his car.

"But Kai, wouldn't that be---"

"Babe, you have permission! Now take advantage of it!"

**Author's Note:**

> It took me longer to write this than I thought! First fic for Ninjago and I had watched the movie months ago. I still have to catch up on the show, too.


End file.
